Una noche perfecta
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: Los tenues rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse tímidamente en la amplia ventana de la chica de cabellos mandarina denotando la temprana hora de la mañana. Kirito X Asuna :3


**hola ahora les dejó este segundo one-shot cortito que se me ocurrió de pronto :3 espero les guste :3 les invitó a dejar review así me dicen si les gusta y así seguir haciendo mas fanfics cortitos :3 bueno los dejo leer :)**

_**Una noche perfecta.**_

Los tenues rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse tímidamente en la amplia ventana de la chica de cabellos mandarina denotando la temprana hora de la mañana.

Estiro su delicada mano hacia su mediano reloj al apenas lograr escuchar la suave alarma que la noche anterior programo.

Sin hacer mucho movimiento rodó lentamente sobre su lugar alborotando sus largos cabellos sobre su fina almohada y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro al notar unos cortos cabellos negros desparramados junto a ella.

Tomó sus femeninos dedos para entrelazarlos con los gruesos cabellos que conocía tan bien y que amaba tanto para moverlos tiernamente revolviendo en señal de aviso.

—buenos días asuna — saludo volteando su cuerpo perezoso para quedar frente a la chica.

—buenos días kazuto — respondió sin apartar sus dedos del negro cabello del espadachín.

—es muy temprano — afirmó rodeando la cintura bien definida de su amada para acercarla más a él sintiendo como su corto camisón morado con detalles blancos subía unos centímetros sobre sus muslos.

—hi, pero debes irte antes que mis padres se den cuenta — respondió ante el soñoliento muchacho quien había notado el enorme anunció '5:00am' en la pantalla de su reloj digital.

—lo se, me mataran sí me encuentran así — burlo refiriéndose a la posicion en que se encontraba —neh asuna... ¿a que hora te vestiste? — preguntó sonrojado al notar que era el único quien seguía vistiendo su traje de Adán.

—a-a la hora que caíste dormido— respondió avergonzada recordando los eventos de la noche anterior donde fue amada en cuerpo y alma— d-deberias hacer lo mismo kazuto — agregó posando sus manos en el varonil pecho desnudo de su acompañante.

—h-hi— asintió con la cabeza intentando ocultar su vivido sonroso para después dar la vuelta y sentarse en el cómodo colchón de su amada.

—n-no hagas mucho ruido o te escucharán — agregó bajando el tono de su dulce voz llevandose a los labios su fino dedo en señal de silencio y levantarse lentamente de la cama.

—h-hi— aceptó bajando de igual manera su gruesa voz y dedicarse a buscar sus negras prendas— esperó que sugu no me haya oído salir anoche — dijo recordando su escapada fugaz mientras abrochaba su pantalón y ponia su camiseta en su lugar.

La chica lo observo tiernamente para así acercarse seductora hacia el ex beater.

—neh, ¿dime cuando creciste tanto? — preguntó sonrojada al estirar sus brazos hacia su alto cuello.

—s-soy un chico— respondió en su defensa al notar que en efectivo era casi una cabeza más alto que ella.

—hi, demo... cresiste mucho en 2 años— afirmó enterrando su rostro en su cálido pecho ahora cubierto.

—ya no tengo 16 años asuna, y tu ya no tienes 17—burlo abrazando fuerte a la chica.

—y-ya lo se — dijo avergonzada recordando que era mayor que el espadachín.

—me tengo que ir— suspiro cerrando sus ojos pues deseaba poder estar ahí con ella por siempre.

Se separaron de su abrazo y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada secreta por donde subía haciendo malabares esas noches en que lograba salir a escondidas de su casa y entraba de igual manera por la ventana de la habitación de ella.

—nos vemos más tarde en Alfheim — despidió tomando el mentón de la ojos ámbar depositando un suave beso en sus pálidos y deseables labios que eran de él y sólo de él.

—hi— asintió una vez que sus labios quedaron libres de aquel tierno acto.

Vio bajar a su amado Romeo por la ventana y siguiéndolo con una enamorada mirada sonrió al verlo saltar la barda de su enorme mansión para que después entrara a un callejón donde yacía su motocicleta oculta bajo un montón de cajas de cartón. Así lo vio subir y alejarse rápidamente de su hogar dejando salir un tierno 'te amo' para después regresar a su cálida cama y enrollarse entre las sabanas que tantas veces habían sido testigas de aquellas entregas de amor secretas. Sonrió sonrosada al recordar como hace mas de 7 meses ambos habían comenzado su oculta vida nocturna, cerro cansada sus ojos y suspirando se permitio dormir. Algunos minutos después escuchó repicar el tono de su celular avisando un mensaje "ya estoy en casa, gracias por una perfecta noche, te amo asuna" leyó en el para nuevamente entrar feliz en el mundo de morfeo.

**reviews plis :D**

**como les dije fue cortito :) esperó les haya gustado :)**

**solo un pequeño aviso sobre mi otro fic de 'Las sombras de mis actos' la actualizacon vendrá de después del 15 de enero 2015 :( lo siento debido a exámenes finales no podré actualizar antes es por eso que les dejo este pequeño fic en recompensa :)**

**Chao nos leemos :D**


End file.
